


Something More

by agentwashingcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and because they're having this conversation naked in bed lol, rated T for Qrow's swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: What started off as casual sex is starting to turn into something more, despite Qrow's attempts to convince himself otherwise.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 206





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to figure out writing Clover, but I'm pretty happy with how this came out regardless! Enjoy!

Qrow wasn’t entirely sure how he’d gotten here.

Well, he knew how he’d gotten here, specifically. Clover had ambushed him coming around a corner and well, one thing lead to another lead to Clover’s bed. Like usual. Except that when he’d made to leave afterwards, like usual, Clover had pulled him back down. Asked him to stay.

So he had. Despite his better judgement, because at this rate, they would get caught. And if they got caught, this would end. Qrow wasn’t sure when he’d gotten to that point. This was supposed to be fun, right? Just a fling? 

So why didn’t he want it to end? 

“You’re overthinking again, right?” Qrow blinked, turning his head to look at Clover’s. Green eyes watched him carefully, and Qrow felt his heart beat faster in his chest.

Fuck.

“When have I ever done that?” Qrow tried to tease, but the look on Clovers face told him he hadn’t pulled it off. Or maybe it was just that Clover always seemed to know what he was thinking, no matter what.

Dick.

“Pretty much always.” Clover rolled his eyes, reaching out to run a hand through Qrow’s hair. Qrow pretended he didn’t immediately lean into the touch. “Talk to me, Qrow.”

He let out a sigh. “Eventually, someone is going to find out about this.”

“So?”

Qrow blinked. “So? So… I don’t know, I thought you’d be more concerned.” Shouldn’t he be concerned? Why wasn’t he concerned?

Clover raised an eyebrow. “I can do whatever I want in my free time.” And there was that smirk Qrow loved. Not that he would say that out loud. “Including you.”

“Ha ha, you’re hilarious.” Despite his reservations, Qrow shifted so he was pressed more firmly against Clover, nuzzling his neck. An arm snaked around his waist, and Qrow bit back a smile. 

“But seriously.” It was Clover’s turn to shift, pressing their foreheads together so Qrow couldn’t look away. “If you’re that concerned, we should go on a date. I’ll show you off to everyone.”

“I-what?” Crimson stained Qrows cheeks as he sputtered, trying to process what he’d just heard. “I, not that I’m against that, but I thought this was just a way for us to, uh, blow off steam?”

“Well, maybe it started that way,” Clover conceded, grinning. “But I don't think it’s just that anymore. Do you?”

Qrow shook his head, unable to hold back a grin. “So, a date, huh? At least one glass is going to break, you know that, right?” 

“Well, between the two of us, maybe things will even out and nothing will break. You never know.” Clover winked at him. “My semblance might get us free dessert. I call that a win.”

Qrow laughed. At first he had been, well, pissed about Clover’s semblance. It was so like his, and yet not. He’d been envious. But the closer they got, the more he realized the advantages of being with someone with a semblance like his. They tended to cancel each other out. Not having to worry about his semblance so much was… freeing. 

Of course that wasn’t the only reason he liked being with Clover. There were a lot of reasons he liked Clover, actually. Even if Clover canceled out his semblance, Qrow wouldn’t have hung around if he was a giant asshole. 

“So, a date. Have any ideas?” It had been literal years since Qrow had gone on a date. His dating skills were probably rusty.

“A few.” Clover smiled. “You got time still? We can go now.”

Qrow grinned. “Sure. It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
